Shaman Life!
by Tala1
Summary: Have you ever watched an anime, and wished you could be them? Well its finally happened...Discontinued.
1. Tao Ren: ShannaPrologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King A/N: well first time putting up one of my P.OV and well Pinkdevil got so excited she RP'ed with me for four straight hours and so I decided to do this and yeah.R&R once u read it lmao XD  
Shaman Life!  
  
Shanna  
Prologue  
  
It was another boring day the same old same old get up do the top priorities and head for school that was about it. But today was different I was going to the school today for only a few hours then go home, why you ask? Because we were to welcome a bunch of students to the school and let me tell you there were a lot. Considering it was another hundred kids I kind of thought it hard to imagine what the school would be like now, being already twenty nine hundred or so students. Being as excited as I could be I sat comfortably on the grass, the ground being quite dry for once well dryer than it had been from the brown grass during the summer.  
  
I smiled as I ignored my friends bickering listening more to my Walkman that was stuffed in my pocket. Everything around me was basically deaf as far as I was concerned considering I was listening t a lot of the Shaman King songs basically brave heart and Hao's song. Both were enjoyable and well done, so was a bunch of others but telling them would take far to long. Tapping my earplugs I listened intently to the songs while scratching my messy brown hair that was a bit disheveled from the wind that whipped at my face, along with it carried voices very annoying ones I might add. With a sigh I pressed the stop button on my walkman taking out the ear plugs at the same time and stared at my two friends running around doing disturbing things lets put it that way, don't ask you don't want to know.  
  
It was probably better anyway frowning I waited for the supposed bus carrying the other new students until I smiled since these kids came from many, many different schools and some from Ontario due to the earthquakes that have happened there. Crossing my fingers I hoped I would meet some of my MSN friends it would be really great, to me anyway then we could talk about Shaman King everyday. I sighed loudly at that thought causing my friend Colleen to turn and stare at me and hesitantly she took out her earplug "did you say something?" I shook my head waving her off I wanted to be in peace for at least a minute. That was not to be due to the large bus that came down the street. Instantly I checked my watch 10:34am geez couldn't they be more later? It was to early.  
  
The bus heaved to a stop standing up I was one of the many students that were chosen to greet the new comers since not everyone could stand outside to welcome them, the school wasn't big enough so instead only a few hundred or so kids were chosen odd that it included all my friends. The kids all gathered around having to move back as there was no space for them to move at all and being one of the shyer people I stood back and waited patiently to see who was coming to our school. It turned out to be a surprise as kids pooled out of the car like there was no tomorrow raising an eyebrow I wondered just how many houses were sold to these people that needed them, forcing a small smile I waited and waited to see who I would recognize if at any cost I recognized Dusty immediate having seen her picture when she told me a month ago she was moving. Next was the usual group I chatted with on MSN DMG, Nikki, evee, of course those names were what I knew them as and I cant seem to get out of the habit of calling them that. Force of habit I presume.  
  
It was equally aware as well when they all huddled as a group introducing themselves and what not and slowly I approached them poking Pinkdevil/ Dusty on the back and quickly she spun around smiling brightly as always, the kind of bright insane psychotic smile she use on the MSN that would send many people packing, but not me. "HEY!" I shouted shocking the others a tiny bit but then they did the worst thing possible.they glomped me doggy style right on the road. So we weren't the smartest people around nor were we the most sufficient ones each lacking in some qualities. It wasn't until the car that was speeding on the other side of the road curved a bit and ended up turning altogether towards us.  
  
Course we as in the others too, didn't notice this even with the yells to us and with the screeching of tires and the impending hit to the head well for me it was the head but it hurt a lot more than I expected to ugh. I winced trying to open my eyes but they sealed themselves shut, the voices of my friends faded and darkness surrounded me and I welcomed death.  
  
Or not really welcomed more like assumed.  
  
If I told you I died here what would be the point of telling you this? Some story it would have been.but if I told you that my life took the biggest curve possible going straight downhill after that would you believe me? Not many do. Therefore I got together and wrote down everything I experienced and my friends in this small book, it was our life as Shamans in another world like our own but not ours.  
  
This is Shaman Life!  
  
A/N: I've had this idea pretty thought out and I re-did it so many times to see if it sounded good and so the results *sweatdrops* I hope the said people don't kill me but I had their permission to add them in and yes were being paired up XD not telling who goes with who though *dodges hao's and horohoro's weapons* they'd kill me see.oh and please R&R to tell me what u think or if I should take it down if it's crap u know the usual XD 


	2. Faust VIII: DustyChapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King A/N: besides the fact I'm slow on everything speed, writing, homework, u name it well except games.this will be updated at least once or twice a week at least until 10 chapters then I have to catch up on the other ones.  
  
Shaman Life!  
  
Faust VIII  
Dusty  
Chapter One  
  
Ugh..I rubbed my head trying to lift it from the rock or whatever my head was pressed so hard against it wasn't easy but I managed to lift it up now second part opening eyes. My head plopped down into the dirt, rock, grass whatever. To me it was way to much effort to do so instead I enjoyed the horrible aroma from the earth until I couldn't stand it any longer and was forced to attempt to get up. Damn me and my laziness. Sighing I at least lifted myself to my knees but it took a lot of effort, too much to me like it wasn't the fact that I was drained out of all energy but the fact it seemed to require a lot.  
  
Scuffling I raised myself to my own two feet to see the world or at least a park in a tall view, very tall, taller than the tallest thing possible for mankind well man anyway. Chuckling I wiped the dirt from my pants and stared at what I was wearing it was black pants with little blue things attached to them like a certain character I knew. Looking to both sides and the inside the two coats were there the hat was there when I felt my head, the scarf was hard not to miss, and for god sake what was jabbing me in the side.  
  
Lifting the coat completely off my eyes seemed to bug out of there sockets as I resisted the urge to throw the damn thing as far away as possible, staring back at me was a skeleton a certain FEMALE skeleton named Eliza. My hand shook slightly as I dared touch and shuddered at the bony feeling it was so gross. Looking up I scratched my head rubbing my bruise dammit what the hell hit me I remember glomping Shanna or Tala1 as I still called her then some tires and some hard thing hit me.  
  
Well I was never good at remembering stuff anyway. Looking at my gloved hand I cringe at the smeared red substance on my hand, it reeked of blood from my head most likely who knew I had such a thick skull maybe Tala1 was right. With a bored look I tested my balance to make sure I could walk although you may think this was weird it was very awkward having such long legs and tall structure. After I walked in a circle I began to head for the city taking it slow and steady occasionally rubbing my head several times before spotting a bench and slyly I strolled over to it collapsing on it out of breath.  
  
Yeah I know I need to work out.  
  
Looking to the side I spotted a little kid with her mother that was looking at me with curiosity and smiling I held out my hand in a nice gesture. It wasn't really quite nice though when my finger glowed and a green ball thing erupted from my finger covering my hand, and screaming my head off I ran back and forth like a total moron. Course running back and forth only brought more chaos when I tripped over my own two feet and slammed head first into the cement hitting something sharp.  
  
Opening my eyes dazedly I started freaking out as skeletons, freaking yellow skeletons started popping out everywhere one was nicely placed in front of my face greeting me like some twisted piece of molded cheese. More or less I was less pleased with this and ran as far away as possible I think I needed to control my powers they were out of control. That's it! I skidded to a stop calming down and rubbing my hand several times and with my distinctive hearing I heard them pop back underground. With a relieved sigh I thanked my quick thinking and moved on.  
  
I had to be a bit more careful with what I did from now on. ---------  
  
I ended up traveling around the city thinking about things and occasionally stopping to look at some carts full of things but what surprised me the most was the fact that I could understand the language that was been spoken around here. Okay so not the whole language but little bits and pieces of it, but hey better then nothing right? The skeleton under my coat kept jabbing me in the side and it kind of reminded me what I wanted to know what was in Faust's coat if anything. So slipping behind and alleyway I took off the coat prepared to freeze my ass off and look.  
  
What a son of a bitch. You don't want to know what he kept around with him, and with a grim look I put the coat back on covering the skeleton and my frame again. Thus I continued to walk some more wondering how anything like this could have happened I mean any person would love to be an anime character but once you become him/ her it wasn't so great anymore. Especially if you didn't know jack about him except that he's a psychopath, has serious fits, and needs some serious mental therapy, and is in denial.  
  
Well and a necromancer but you didn't *need* to know that. Pausing I was suddenly stopped from some priest or something, he wore hideous clothes I mean they were horrid! It looked like some kind of tribe type clothes "Faust VIII" I blinked a couple times making an innocent look while looking over his long black robes with triangular patterns; he had long blond girly hair and piercing green eyes. "Um yeah?" I was surprised at the tone of voice I had it was so manly so *Faust* like. Well who said that Faust was girly had to have there head re-screwed back on.  
  
"In order for you to compete in the Shaman Fight you need to hit me and you have five minutes to do so" I gapped a bit that was a challenge? It was more for like little babies not for someone like me. Before I could gloat anymore I felt something jab me in the side again and gritting my teeth making little grinding sounds I threw the stupid coat off and moved the skeleton over it hurt like hell.  
  
Narrowing my eyes I approached the guy calmly and prepared to punch him when he just.vanished. Yes he VANISHED! Into thin AIR! Hearing scuffling noises I turned my head to see him cockily standing like he owned the place with several little animals surrounding him. So maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I ought it was so what did Faust use again in those previous episodes?  
  
My mind was totally blank, now, don't I feel great?  
  
"Kisama." I swore harshly putting my hand to my face, this was going to be a bit tougher than I thought.by a lot. Slowly a psychotic grin found itself to my face, perhaps this could be worthwhile.  
  
A/N: blah crap R&R please don't worry I'm just getting this going because well I dunno how it will turn out but for those of u who don't get the privilege of watching shaman king can read this cause I'm going to go by the series just a bit anyway but with a twist ooooooooo lmao XD 


	3. Asakura Hao: RayeChapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King, I'm sure you all know that by now A/N: Um well project of Japanese and a bit of homework lately so that's the reason why I haven't updated and been working on Shaman Road sort of like DT (Dragon Tears) I'll get around to finishing the fics just gimmie time   
  
Shaman Life!  
  
Asakura Hao  
  
Raye  
Chapter Two  
  
I groaned rubbing my head I had this dull thump that echoed in my brain, this of course just told me that I was going to get a headache sooner or later. I was right not to long later I was getting a headache and it hurt. Though I'm not complaining about it I was more worried about what in blazes was going on. Okay so I was in pain not quite worrying but something was just a little off. Like, where was the road? Blinking around I looked a bit dazed as I checked my surroundings I was in a cave which was damp and cold and...  
  
My head automatically looked down as a gust of wind flew by and I shivered cocking an eyebrow at my poncho and lifted it. I was wearing no shirt oh my god somebody RAPED ME! Okay calm yourself Raye it's just a poncho but that doesn't explain where my shirt went. Digging my boots into the ground I forced myself up and squinted around trying to make sense of all this nonsense. Heh, easier said then done as they always say. Whoever made that line up should be given a winning lottery ticket. First of all I would ask where am I? Second why am I wearing this and well my list would go on forever. Like...  
  
Where was the road? I liked that road I don't like the floor it was cold and damp musty and it smelled a bit. "Hello?" I called out freezing in mid saying. What happened to my voice? It was like, boyish yet still girlish and I don't know how to explain it but whatever. "Hao-sama" did I just hear the genderly challenged voice? My eye twitched in annoyance I didn't like genderly challenged people especially mini me. The person or thing waddled like a duck to me it was almost as tall of me man did I ever shrink.  
  
Guess this means that Hao isn't that tall after all.  
  
Woah back up there Hao? I raised my eyebrows and let my fingers go through my black silky long hair it felt real let's put this to the test. Carefully I grasped a bit of my skin and pinched as hard as possible, felt that too. Looking down I was wearing those pants those ugly bondage pants! Glancing around I felt like spazzing and beating something up severely but no I couldn't do that not only would it not make sense but also it'd be un Hao like. "Hmm?" I forced to remain calm I will not explode I will not explode I will, not...  
  
"Hao-sama are you alright?" I said nothing but stared behind me with the biggest bug eyes you could imagine there was spirit of fire sitting right there. In front of me. It's head was tilted to the side as it just.... freakily stared. I wrapped the poncho tighter around me and shivered form lack of warmth and bit my lip, this was not how I imagined school to be like. I expected boringness but not like something so different like this.  
  
I exhaled sharply while shifting my position glancing at the floor before looking to Opacho before rubbing my eyes this was a dream this can't be real and yet I couldn't seem to remember anything but the road. Yes it was that special maybe I missed something between the time from then and the time to now. Now I could start panicking I was alone, in a cave, with a huge thing the size of Tokyo tower behind me and the genderly challenged Manta boy beside me okay I'm exaggerating but I have a right too!  
  
"Okay Opacho where are we?" "In a cave, Hao-sama" "That's nice where in the world are we?" "In a forest near Tokyo Hao-sama" "...Why?" "Were waiting for the Shaman Tournament to begin Hao-sama"  
  
I scratched my chin thoughtfully while closing one eye and looked up at the ceiling, okay I kind of get it but that still didn't make sense how I became Hao nor does it explain how exactly I got here and the others... Maybe if I think real hard and sleep it will revert back to normal. But do I want to...test time.  
  
"Spirit of fire!" I sharply bellowed at the spirit as it raised it's head at the slight mention of it's name "burn those trees!" its hand came shooting out in a reflex as I watched in unmatched curiosity as it started glowing before a huge gaping flame exploded form its palm and raced toward the cave entrance scorching the ground and walls as it went. My eyes widened considerably as it engulfed the trees just outside as they just lit up like fire works on new years.  
  
Trying not to look amazed I swiftly left the inside of the cold cave and peer over the edge staring down as it began to spread like an infection as tree by tree burned down to the ground. Fire looked...fun to play with to bad it wasn't like water I frowned slowly. Was this me thinking? I never did like fire well I did but not so much as to leap in it and kill myself.  
  
Heaving a sigh I glared down at Opacho as it (I don't know the gender presumably a boy but O-o u never know) just continued to stare at me with those huge eyes that gave the impression of 'kick me quick over the ledge' oh I felt like doing that. Smiling I inched closer and closer to Opacho before I swung my leg back and gave him a boot to the butt smiling evilly as he flew over the ledge down and down and down until a dull sickening thud was heard.  
  
I enjoyed that immensely.  
  
Wait let me think about that for a second was he important in Shaman King? No, I don't think so but what if he was...? I glanced down some more squinting. Oh well that thing deserved it; it was after all genderly challenged so it's his fault.  
  
Wait can he die? I brushed my hand through the sleek black hair momentarily forgetting about the...thing being more concerned about the tangles in one spot in my sleek black hair. Pursing my lips I clawed at it for some time. I hated long hair. With a passion too. Turning my gaze back to the fire, I kind of began to get worried. What if the cops came? Or better yet, what if Opacho died? Well, no biggie. ...But still, he was important.  
  
Inching closer to the ledge I tapped the rocky earth and held my breath. Stable. I turned around, placing a foot down onto the rocks and began to climb down. Chilling air swept me to the side a few times, Lego man was certainly skinny, that's for sure. And it was damn cold wearing just a poncho. How do people get away with wearing these things?  
  
My hands slipped at some point, either that or the rock cracked form underneath my fingertips. The wind that oh so kept me preoccupied was now dimmed and could barely be heard. A strangled cry escaped my lips as I plummeted downward. My voice was caught in my throat; shock was easily covering my body. Surprise was written all over my face.  
  
This was where I die, Or was I?  
  
A/N: And finally, after adding an extra 200 words I finished it. I feel SO proud of myself XP Just needed a push. I dunno about this one. It'll be very odd 


	4. Horohoro: DMGChapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King and I never will –sigh- A/N: -Giggle- I have watched Shrek2 and it was HILARIOUS XD But Helsing is still better. Dracula/Van kawaii...-happy sigh-  
  
Shaman Life!  
  
Horohoro  
  
DMG  
Chapter Three  
  
I awoke with such a headache, but that subsided extremely fast. In turn, I started walking around my surroundings. Everything was so pretty and shiny. I've always been attracted to shiny things but the city was ridiculous. So many smells flowed into my nose, even before that my stomach had started to growl in protest. Wanting food I went to the nearest food place open at this hour and approached the counter, tapping the bell that sat there. Odd... No one had one at home.  
  
"Excuse me?" I called out, feeling uncomfortable with all the stares being directed at me "Can I order something?" I withdrew my head back as an rather tall beard person came to the front, peering at me with a gloomy look. I don't remember this guy from home. And my voice sounded different too. Raising a hand I rubbed my throat absent mildly. I should get it checked out just in case.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked with a less than pleased look. "Uh, some sushi. How much?" "300 yen" I dove for my wallet in mid sentence and paused. My ear twitching with confusion. "Pardon?" I cleaned my ear out with my finger, a bit of wax coming out, hoping I heard wrong. But I didn't as he repeated the price.  
  
"Ah, this is Canada" I tried to reason with the man, while he looked just as dumbstruck as I had been. Giving me one of the oddest glances I've ever seen. "No, this is Tokyo" a big debate began to wash up; I was determined to set this mad man straight. Anyone who was dumb enough to believe that needed some help. Serious help. "Look buddy..." My eyes enlarged to the size of dinner plates as I glance down at the mirror table. It was glass, thus reflecting the image of me back. My outfit was Ainu, creamy colored with little patterns over it. My hair was spiky blue. Shooting up like cones, a headband wrapping around my head. Securing the hair to stay upright. Touching my face hesitantly, I took my cheek in a tiny piece between my fingers. And pinched. Hard.  
  
Pain filled my senses until I let go. Dumbly I instantly brought my forehead crashing down on the glass, cracking it with the metal head of doom. Slipping off the table like a piece of cloth I crashed to the floor twitching violently.  
  
For what I stared at was not me, It was Horohoro. My idol...  
  
My eyes blurred slightly as I lifted my head, clutching it painfully aware that I was now in a warm bed. To the side of me was the window and bedside table, chestnut colored. To the other side, was the TV and another bed. And a girl. She looked calmly at me as I lifted myself up, blinded and dazed by the bright light. Images flashed through my mind in a way that made seizures look bad. I had the worst dream, thinking I was Horohoro. Wait who am I really?  
  
"Oniisan?" The girls voice was very high pitched, like a squeal from some mice. Oddly enough it relaxed me, as I gave up lifting myself up and hit back on the bed, head resting against the pillow. Silence once again overcoming the room. Like it had been for hours. Turning my head to the curtains, I noticed that we. The girl and I. Were above in a very tall building. Judging by the type of building. And the amount of floors I guessed just by the simple fact we were above most of the buildings. Tall as they were. Could not compare to this one.  
  
Feeling my throat grow dry with excitement that ate away at me I rose form the bed again, clapping my hands together looking at them curiously. Like I never saw human hands before. Behind me the figure shifted, crawling onto the bed like a cat on her knees. Concern radiated from her, overwhelming me with some sort of bond that I had with her. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it not knowing what to say. My brain seemed to think that the question wasn't important and commanded me to get up to go to the washroom without a word, crossing the comfortable maroon carpet. Stepping onto the linoleum floor of the bathroom I flicked the light on.  
  
Dipping my head down I drank from the tap. Slowly I could feel the life coming back and dehydration melt away from wherever it had come from. Lifting my face after a long drink, I tossed my head back, relishing it. Seconds ticked by and my eyes grew un focusing at the ceiling that was plain to me. Being white like everything else in the building save for the carpet and beds. The sheets were white as was the walls. That didn't matter though.  
  
Brining my head down I looked at the mirror. My breath caught in my throat. For a fleeting moment I thought I had choked myself! Sure enough. Horohoro's reflection stared back at me. But, I knew logically that wasn't possible! I'm a girl, not a guy. At least I hoped. This was too much information. Anymore and my brain may explode from overload. Either that or just die. Since night was upon...Tokyo (I didn't know if it really was Tokyo. But if the guy said so. Maybe I was the madman!) And I stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
Sleep weighed heavy on me and I collapsed back on the bed, my eyes just gazing at the wall. I remember I used to dream about being an anime character. But, was it possible to become something you wish? No. It couldn't be.  
  
"Shaman King..." I whispered under my breath. "You'll become Shaman King big brother! And save all the leaf people!"  
  
The girl must be Pirika, there was no one else that could be the annoying girl. With a smile passing over my lips, I realized this may not be so bad. Sure, its fighting and all. But I got to be my idol for a while. Who could honestly say they were their favorite character? Be able to conjure ice and snowboard? Having a spirit...  
  
"Yeah..." My voice surprised myself the first time as I nodded, like it was instinct that I had responded to rather then her question. "I will become shaman king, and save all the leaf people". I could almost see her beaming smile, which turned to a menacing stare. Shooting at my back with a intent look of torture "tomorrow we start training!"  
  
A shiver ran up my back in the response. I said nothing, how tough could it be? "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell me in the morning" I rolled over and closed my eyes, slipping off the unfamiliar headband that I saw on the computer screen everyday. Blissful dreams taking me to the far reaches of the spirit world. Where I mixed in with the dead, soon left alone in a blackout. Like all lights had flickered out with the sky, connected in some way.  
  
Six hours later (it was later I realized it was only half that!) I was rudely woken up, being shoved off the warm bed. Dumped on the ground like some sort of misbehaved dog. My head connecting with the ground. Groggily I opened my eyes, my nerves numbed the impact and reflex wasn't at the full capacity yet. During the time I couldn't decipher or attempt to pinpoint what connected with what. The floor with my head, but what spot?  
  
"Up oniisan!" My temporary sister sharply called at me, her dazzling features looked more hideous during the morning "training begins! I want forty laps done now!" I didn't move. I didn't have to because she grabbed my collar and began to drag me away. Out the door, down a few flights of stairs (my head, would never be the same as it thwacked all the way down each flight) and finally outside.  
  
By then my eyes were swimming and my body (my head especially!) was starting to bruises and stiffen like an old man. I had just came, and now I was in hell.  
  
There had to be a way out of it...  
  
Getting to my feet, it took me a moment to gather my senses. But in a flash I was off, Pirika watching closely form where she stood. Until I was out of view. It was then I turned on the corner and headed far, far away. Unnoticed that I was being followed. By the spirit that protected me, followed me, and looked out for me.  
  
----  
  
A/N: LOOK! A miracle has been going around. I updated something –scarred- scary.... 


	5. Tao Jun: NikkiChapter Four

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King and I never will –sigh- A/N: Well, got off my butt and started updating like mad. Though the chapters are short. I'm trying to improve my first person. And once I get back into humor XD (as if) it's going to be dull. But, I'll try not to bore you XD  
  
Shaman Life!  
  
Tao Jun  
  
Nikki  
Chapter Four  
  
It was early in the morning when I awoke. A dull throb hit me like a ton of bricks, but otherwise I felt fine. But I knew instantly something was wrong, by the way the way I just looked around. The way I stood, being taller than usual. That doesn't necessarily happen overnight. Neither does a loud scream of profanities from the room right next door to mine. Sources of mine say that I didn't have that before, thus. I was in heaven, hell, or kidnapped, or got so drunk while doing something (though I never drink) that I awoke at some unknown location.  
  
The profanities that were echoed around the large house died down. And faintly I could hear loud stomps echoing all over. Feeling the wind from the window brushing my shoulders I glanced to the shoulder blades. Okay....I never wear this type of clothing, never have and never will. "Hello?" My voice shakily called out into the room that was silent save for my breathing. I feared that if nothing answered me I might go into hyperventilation or something close to that.  
  
Running a thumb along the fabric I shuddered as I took a few steps and lost my balance. Falling to the floor with a painful 'thud'. Regrettably, this was why I never wore long heels, or skirts/dresses anything close to that kind of outfit. I froze as I was suddenly lifted up back onto my feet. This concluded my thoughts that I wasn't alone. The touch was cold to my skin. It sent shivers throughout my body, no matter how much I tried to shake it off; it seemed to be glued to me. The cold not ceasing until the touch left my arm.  
  
Shrieking the thing that had touched me backed away, as my shrill high- pitched voice pierced like a wolfs howl. Swinging around I brought my fist to deck the mysterious figure, connecting with its chin. My eyes tightly closed, I was after all. In a unknown place. I indeed hit something hard, the sharp crack from my knuckles made me grimace. The figure I had hit looked stunned as much as I was freaked, because I hadn't just hit anyone. I hit a very tall figure; surprisingly I did even hit the chin. I couldn't reach anywhere else even with my height as it was. Green bangs covered my piercing gaze, hiding the confusion and fear that had gripped me.  
  
"Tao Jun?" The voice was lax but held a hint of concern as he looked down, the face slowly becoming clearer to me as the light reflected his face at me. Gritting my teeth I pinched myself, this could not be true. It just couldn't. For I had hit the great martial artist from Shaman King. The one that was taught his own style by his master became a legend according to the anime. The outfit was unmistakable. It was Lee Pailong.  
  
I did the only thing that was logical. I lunged to the side, grabbing a mace from the wall (later I realized it wasn't really mine and was part of the Tao history) holding it up in a striking position. My eyes darting back and forth, more to the door then the window. Behind I could hear a stampede of feet as a figure jumped from doorway that I had slowly been inching toward. And hit me dead on.  
  
The mace fell like a sack of potatoes; the force sent me and the figure that had entered the room like a bull, tumbling to the floor. Becoming a tangled mess I could only groan, holding my head with my one free hand, the other crushed under the weight of the boy.  
  
.... Boy?  
  
"Get off me!" I screamed and kicked the short kid off with the heel of my shoes digging into his back. I ignored the voices around me. I could say I was very close to panicking had Lee not kept a firm hold on me as I thrashed side-to-side, acting like a complete fool! It was understandable, given what was going on. It was so fast... A little while later I calmed down, though my chest was heaving up and down like an inflated balloon. It wasn't long before I my body reacted to the cold and started to shiver. Not because of the person, or corpse holding me. But the temperature that had been numbed form my senses.  
  
"I feel like a truck just ran over my spine..." I pulled away from Pailong to approach the poor kid I had hit and kneeling by his side, I couldn't help the slight twitch from my lip as I saw the figure. Dressed in his little yellow coat and short pants. With a bratty look on his face, and purple hair sticking up like an impaling spike. Tao Ren was flat on his stomach in all his glory, muttering curses to the floor. I hesitantly reached out to help him but stopped, mind finally settling into me that I was seeing. Mr. Short pants himself. He was an anime character!  
  
My mouth gapped as the Chinese warrior spirit poofed into view, looking mildly disturbed as Lee Pailong at he stared at his Shaman. "Are you alright Ren?" I asked chiding myself in my silent way. Maybe this was all a dream and would end soon. So I went along with it, my thoughts believing that simple belief that had formed in my head. Slowly Ren got to his knees, coughing as he arched his back. It was then I realized maybe I had hit him a bit too hard (brat deserved it). Getting to my feet I tugged on my green hair letting my eyes slip to Bason and Lee Pailong. Watching their mixed reactions.  
  
It was as unexpected to them as to me. But why was Bason so...put off by this? Was Ren acting different too?  
  
"Next time you aim to hit me, kill me! Don't make me suffer..." I frowned in response, turning my head to face his. No longer caring to see a mirror. "Sorry, you just hit me and...reaction" I took an intake of fresh air and rubbed him side. I got kicked too, but it wasn't bad. Was it just me or did the short pants look as confused as I was? If he were the true Ren I would be hearing not profanities but speeches and lecture son using ghosts and spirits to do bidding. Apparently, this was not the case.  
  
"Need some help?" I offered while he just stared at me like I had grown a second head. Maybe I have, in any case it was Jun's head that I grew. Overriding my own. "No thanks" Ren was now looking dumbstruck, raising an eyebrow at the unfamiliar surroundings. Making weirder glances than I had looking at the two guardian ghosts. To say needless, it was confusion on both sides.  
  
"Master Ren..." Bason spoke up after the minutes became too dreadful to endure "Are you alright?" "Yes. Bason I want you to go to my father and tell him I will be there shortly" "Hai, master Ren."  
  
The flame dissolved and I could see the demeanor or Ren had changed. For hat reason, I did not know. But I could tell it was a cover up. And with such a believable voice and action. I wouldn't have doubted him for a second. He looked pointedly at me and I caught on instantly. I had to make it believable.  
  
"Lee Pailong, go and meet me downstairs in the kitchen. I will deal with your rude behavior later" The question was. What exactly was the rude behavior? I didn't know but it seemed Lee bought it and headed out the door, going down to the kitchen, looking like a mindless zombie. But where was the piece of paper that use to be glued to his head? It happened during episode seven or so. The battle between Yoh and Lee Pailong.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The imposter of Ren looked annoyed and let it show with irritation. The way his fingers twitched and cracked. Not knowing how to respond I rubbed my forehead and rubbed my eyes.  
  
"Maybe it's best if you tell me who you are..." I said.  
  
The response was not one I had expected.  
  
"Shanna." My mind blanked.  
  
"Nikki" Shanna looked equally lost.  
  
Good to know I wasn't the only one.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Look at that, another chapter XD 


	6. Kyoyama Anna: DawsonRyanChapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King and I never will –sigh- A/N: The chapters. Coming so fast. Eye boggling with only 1500 (1200 minimum) words each chapter, this is going to be long. And short at the same time. Its fun to imagine this XD I'll take suggestions to do it for another anime –snirks-  
  
Shaman Life!  
  
Kyoyama Anna  
  
Dawson Ryan  
Chapter Five  
  
Where am I? How did I get ...here? What is here? Why am I seeing black? Who's there?  
  
My thoughts were jumbled together, to the point of them making no sense. My body felt hot, consumed by a fiery rage that licked against my exposed skin. I had no knowledge of what I was doing. Nor where I was, or who was with me. But I could detect a presence close to me. Comforting my soul, soothing me with calm and un worried words. Reaching out to him, her. Whoever this kind soul was I gripped a palm tightly. The familiar touch was comforting, leaving my mind open with pleasing thoughts.  
  
Soon I was able to open my eyes, my hand falling limply to my side. A few minutes passed before I could focus them though, the blurring ceiling above me continued to spin. But I willed myself on. It was a struggle to see who could best it. "Anna?" The voice that had comforted me earlier gripped my arm gently, rubbing it tenderly with his palms. Concern written with each movement he made. I could just, sense it. However odd that may have seemed to myself included.  
  
Groaning faintly I lifted my head, a hand touching my temple where the headache manifested itself. I did remember being hit with something. It must have been a bat of some sort. I was playing baseball earlier. I wouldn't be surprised. "Anna?" The boy before repeated the word more slowly, watching me with a calculating look. His eyes showed it. But before I could open my mouth, a ghost appeared to the side of the young teen. Dressed in old-fashioned samurai clothing, his long white hair tied back in a similar fashion. Matching.  
  
Though this was shocking to see a ghost take a spiritual form that I could see, I felt no need to gawk or stare. And merely adverted my gaze, looking like the world before me wasn't good enough. It certainly didn't feel like it. I felt like another person. I felt chipper and happy but on the outside. I felt calm, relaxed. Stoic and cold. Not just in temperature, but also in attitude. Like a princess that got far too spoiled in her youth.  
  
Very unlikely me. Unless... It was one of those moods.  
  
"I'm fine Yoh" I spoke softly. My tone demanding nothing but utmost respect "go clean the dishes, and do your 500 laps. I'm watching you" I folded my arms across my flat chest, narrowing my eyes slightly to show no mercy. For every reaction there was a consequences. And the key to what happened to me before this was already lost. As the teen took to the stairs in a hurrying scramble for the door.  
  
Yoh, Yoh, Asakura Yoh. That's where I heard his name before. From Shaman King! Where lord Hao was god and Ren was a slave and Faust was holy...whatever I feared slept from my mind like grains of sand as I took hold of the mirror next to the bed. Brushing away blonde locks of hair from my face. Not noticing that they swung back, resisting the simple brush off action. Somehow my twisted, demented mind had turned for the worse as I began to hallucinate that I was Kyoyama Anna. From the beads, to the dress. And beyond down to the shoes, and above to the red bandanna that was tied tightly so it would fall off on a strong wind. Swept away...  
  
Like water.  
  
Making a true common Anna pose I could see the smirk forming on my face. The bruise of my head was forgotten for a brief moment as I scratched my cheek. If I was Anna. If only for a dream. I could do anything I wanted to Yoh. It would prove him right for being evil to Hao-sama! Humming something under my breath I popped my knuckles, a resounding crack echoing in the silent halls. Downstairs I could hear Amidamaru and Yoh squabbling like frightened children, disturbed by sudden silence. Very Un Anna like.  
  
"YOH!" I barked savagely my voice taking a twist as I thought ahead of what Anna would do in a situation. I wanted this to be engraved in my mind forever. Memory, dreams, somewhere where I'll look back at it and laugh (or cackle. Whichever comes first).  
  
I didn't know how much I would regret it in the future. If I had known...  
  
"Hai, Anna-san?" I glowered at his tone and started to descend down. Purposely going slow to scare the significant wench that dared to defy my god. "Put on your weights" Yoh did nothing and just stared at me, before hurrying to the weights and in a flash put them on as quickly as possible. I watched him like a hawk. Suddenly my mind was doing back flips and I could predict his movements, it was like being a seer. Able to see the future.  
  
"I'm increasing you training to 700 laps. I want it done in an hour" There was no objection as he set off, a thin line pursed together between his lips. Slipping away from my prying eyes. But I didn't care much if he did them or not. The simple joy of instilling him with fear was more than enough. And I wanted to wake up, about now too.  
  
I didn't particularly see that happening anytime soon, and being my lazy self I plopped down onto the floor and spread my thin legs, hearing them crack and creak as I did so. At least dreaming I was still female. Who knows what would have happened if I turned into Hao or something... well considering how that could be, it wouldn't be bad. I would have enjoyed staring at his buff holy body. Glazed with godly power and muscled body, with the cape flowing to the side...  
  
I worship him too much. I began to muse silently, staring at the black TV in silence. My brain wracking with ideas for fics whenever I woke up. It felt off though. Like I was actually thinking, outside of my head. Or wait, what kind of logic is that? Heaving a pained sigh, I ignored the bump as best I could. Wondering why I was dreaming about being Anna. Regardless, I was. And that is that.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
I heard a cautious voice erupt from behind me. It was a scared squeaky voice as far as I was concerned, but I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"Manta, make yourself useful and make me lunch" I adverted my gaze, barely lifting my head to glare at the shrimp who, in turn, scampered off like a dog with it's tail between his legs. I heard the water rushing. Faint but I could still hear it. And being rather cautious (Manta's cooking wasn't edible as far as I was concerned. Anime taught me that) I rose to my feet and bit my lip as my feet stepped on something. Clenching my teeth I lifted my poor abused foot to see a small nail stuck in it.  
  
Blood dripped down the soles of my foot, cascading down in a long red stream. With a soft pat as it hit the floor, I registered the greatest and most disturbing thing in my life. I felt the pain, I saw blood dripping. And most of all. It felt real. Picking the small nail I chucked it behind me. Not noticing where it bounced nor did I care. This was starting to get weirder, and weirder. Like a bullet I was in the kitchen in a flash, how I knew where it was. I didn't exactly care. I snapped the door open and flowered at the mess that was piling up. Bowls were scattered everywhere. Recipes were strewn about, the fridge was open.  
  
Somehow, I felt angry about such a mess (usually I would never care) and in the middle. Was Manta. Holding a box of rice, ready to purr it in an over flooding pot. Apparently, he never watched what he was doing. Manta had his back turned so he didn't notice my frightful entrance, nor my twitching eye. "Manta" Deadpanned voice must have scared him as the rice was sent in the air, slipping from the buttery fingers of Manta.  
  
Catching the rice box with an outstretched hand I crumpled it with a single fist, crunching it in my hand. Dropping the contents that were too mangled to spill. The box was beyond help. And so was the person that had ruined my lunch, my kitchen. And my attitude.  
  
There was hell to pay. And I was the deliverer.  
  
----  
  
A/N: THERE! Another chapter XP If only I could type all day, every day. That'd be heaven X3 Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this. 


	7. Tao Ren: ShannaChapter Six

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King and I never will –sigh- A/N: Well, lets see. I got a coupon to see Van Helsing (3rd time W00T!) So yeah. And I have don pretty good on my Van Helsing fic X3 Everyone luv's it. And as long as everyone does. I'm happy. WTH am I saying this in a shaman king fanfic? Not much to be said I guess.... thanks for reviewing and reading!  
  
Shaman Life!  
  
Tao Ren  
  
Shanna  
Chapter Six  
  
I rubbed my face and glanced back up, blinking to see if anything changed. Jun was still there. Looking back down I rubbed my eyes harder, until they were moist from the forced rub. Still Jun. That concluded this was not a dream. When she told me that she was Nikki I didn't know whether to look shocked act happy or cry for joy I wasn't the only one dead. But how come she was a girl and I was a guy? Why was I short pants! WHY WAS I SHORT PANTS!? I let out a frustrated growl as I dropped onto the couch that I had been pacing back and forth near, watching her gaze at me soften.  
  
Then her whole face lighted with high spirits and started laughing at me, dropping to the floor and banging it with all her might. I hoped at that moment she would die from laughter or better yet. If the floor caved in and took her down it with where IT could eat her in his fat. Yes, the hated enemy of mine from Shaman King was the fat blubber of a father. En Tao. AH! I said his name... Gods forgive me.  
  
"Okay, okay enough laughing at me" I spoke deadly serious and jumped off, stretching the fabric of the shirt downward. Didn't Ren wear anything longer? It was uncomfortable! "Where are we? I remember the traffic and then I don't know. A headache of some sort" I thought back. It was hard because it was just forgotten. But still the little bits and pieces did well, they were the most important. But how the hell or in the name of RA did I get to be Ren? He was my god....long ago.  
  
Now I worshipped Akabane Kuroudo from Getbackers. Shaman king was a thing of the past!  
  
"Were in apparently Shaman King. In the bodies of our favorite characters" Jun caught my eye and hurried to finish her sentence as she clenched and unclenched her skirt "uh, uh....I don't know about the rest. But now that were here. We might as well try ya?" I raised an eyebrow. Wondering now about just what we were going to try. Nikki, no, Jun rose and looked down on me obviously having trouble looking at me straight in the face.  
  
Cursing the gods of shortness I headed out the door ahead of her and stopped at what awaited me. There was at least five different hallways all leading somewhere else! I don't even think the Shaman King people knew half of these places! They never showed anything for how big the Tao mansion was! Except the outside view but that hardly helped. I felt a presence beside me, but I didn't need to look to see whom it was. I could tell without glancing, I guess it was the whole Tao family thing.  
  
"Where does this all lead?" I heard her whisper out loud, looking as lost as I was. With a great 'HMPH' I stomped off, leaving her where she was. I couldn't endanger her if I went somewhere else that led to some trap. Maybe stakes or fire pits! I wouldn't be surprised with this kind of house. Or mansion. Whichever. I grew miffed as I watched a plant and narrowed my eyes at it. Even a plant was taller than me! How embarrassing! "Do you know where you're going?" I heard Jun ask form behind me. I didn't respond right away though as I ran my hand along the wall.  
  
I think she guessed that I didn't know the way, but I said it all the same "no, I don't know but ...I told you to wait at the room!" I yelled at her, only to be scolded back. "You think I'm waiting there? You're kidding me right? What if IT comes?" I couldn't help but shudder as images went through my mind. Releasing a shuddering sigh I silently thanked her for common.  
  
Episode 24 gave me nightmares...  
  
For the next hour or so we walked on through the Tao mansion. We must have passed the same plant I glared at more than three times, meaning we went in the same direction. By how could we tell? We couldn't, Jun was too busy distracting me so I couldn't concentrate hard enough. "What if IT comes?" I rolled my eyes for the fifth time that same minute. She could be so...so...infuriating with the same question over and over and over!  
  
It was driving me crazy!  
  
"Don't worry. Watch out for the floor" I said automatically as Jun moved to the side, avoiding a pit full of sharp pointy spears. An old trap door that she hadn't noticed even though she ignored it the last two times. "Let's go down this way" I tugged on her sleeve pointing down one of the other halls, I had a feeling about this one. Jun nodded and allowed me to lead her, she kept stifling her laughter though whenever she looked at me. I think it was the hair or the shortness....  
  
Or both...  
  
I grunted as I came face to face with a rather large door. It looked familiar; I know I've seen it before; there was no way unless it was important and showed in the anime... "Do you remember this Jun?" I got in the habit of calling her that, but she didn't seem to mind. Though she teased me with Ren's dubbed name, Lenny. God forbid who made that up? I watched her approach the door running her hand over the door. Her face showed a thinking one, trying hard to remember if this was indeed shown.  
  
"Yeah we've both seen it, if you watched up to 24..." she stopped and backed away from the door, shoving me up close instead. My eyes bulged out of my sockets as I caught the engravings on the door and made a beeline for the stairs to my right and ran down, flying over the table in the kitchen and landing with a painful thunk  
  
Ow...  
  
"Master Ren?" Bason's voice was heard to the side of me as I rammed my head against the table. That hurt too... With a grim look I ran my hand through my hair ignoring him with all intentions. Jun came up beside me, she didn't run like I had but she was panting. Which could only mean one thing. Which I have absolutely no idea what it was. Swallowing hard I rose form the table and dived for the fridge, throwing it open. Gluing my eyes to it before I realized something.  
  
Ren and Jun never started in the Tao manor/mansion place. That was later. They were suppose to be at an apartment. Maybe...just maybe no one knew we were here. "Maybe we should go to that Tao place, that apartment" Jun looked at me confused, hell I didn't know what I was talking about.  
  
"You know. That one Jun and Ren stay at"  
  
Talking in third person. Oh boy.  
  
"Yeah, what about it? You mean the place where that girl showed up and stuff?" I nodded while she went looking for a map or some means of transport. But then I remembered, they never believed in modern things. I bet they didn't have a computer! I'd die without one! "We'll have to take the horse" I sweat dropped as she gave me a stupid look. I've never rode a horse either, why was she the only one glaring at me?  
  
I glanced a mild curious look at the two spirits. One dead as a walking corpse. And the other, a ghost. Inching away I shoved Jun forward "Tell them..." I hissed while she tripped on the piece of her skirt and flew forward landing at Lee Pailongs feet. What a klutz! "You're hopeless," I muttered, before finding myself swept onto the floor, one of Jun's legs directly under one of mine when I landed. Placing both arms down I pushed myself up, surprising Jun and myself as I shot up like a rocket, doing a perfected back flip landing on my feet, crouched down like a cat.  
  
I said nothing and slowly got to my feet looking at my hands mystified. "Woah..." Jun got to her feet and walked over to me, flicked my spike then turned to the spirits. "Where's that special horse?" I groaned and slapped my forehead. It was a regular horse. Bason and Lee studied us for a moment before floating through the walls. Apparently we took this as a cue to follow.  
  
And follow we did.  
  
It was a couple hours later (after learning how to ride it from Lee) when we arrived in the city. It was showering a bit but that wasn't anything knew. But the amount of lights and such was interesting. Especially when we walked around the areas, dazed at what we had come on. Tokyo, this was Tokyo. How in the world did we get to Tokyo?  
  
Heading off to the apartment we began to ponder just that.  
  
In our dreams.  
  
----  
  
A/N: What was I doing during this chapter? I was completely bored. So yeah, horrible chapter ee; 


	8. Faust VIII: DustyChapter Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King and I never will –sigh- A/N: Hn. Nothing knew but I beat my 30min record on Van Helsing. Made it to about 22minutes –proud- X3 found some good shaman king songs.  
  
Shaman Life!  
  
Faust VIII  
  
Dusty  
Chapter Seven  
  
I panted as I hunched over, clutching an arm of the person I continued to fight against. I didn't know what had come over me. One minute I was dodging just about all the attacks, and then I got mad at something and went in a rage full demon like mode. Taking my hidden anger out on the Shaman. Swinging my scythe in a quick motion I had already slashed him enough times to send him to the hospital, his arm was chopped off. And I held onto it. Like a trophy.  
  
With a maniacal grin I raised forward, dropping the bleeding arm and jumped onto the man, my hand glowing a bright vibrating green. Sinking them into the mans chest I wrapped my hands around a beating object. It was pumping with so much life, so much life for my darling...my love...my Eliza. Snarling I ripped the living organ straight of the mans chest. A gurgled scream ripped from the throat of my attacker and before I knew it.  
  
He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
I stood there holding the heart, still beating in my grasp. My eyes returned to normal and blinking I suddenly came to. Looking disgusted and scared at the same time I threw the heart as far away as I could. My own, going at least a hundred miles an hour compared to the one that dimmed and stopped beating prior to hitting the ground. My gloves were covered in crimson fluid; the scythe was stained with innocent blood. The reality of what I had just came out of hit me like a bunch of bricks.  
  
I myself wasn't injured, hardly. My goal was to not mutilate the Shaman but to just grab a bell, but instead. I had just tore him to shreds! The ground reeked of death, and backing away I shook my head shivering uncontrollably. I just killed someone! I ended their life!  
  
Ignoring the skeleton that was by me I approached the decaying body, holding my hand to my mouth as I stared at it. You wouldn't be able to tell who it was, if it was a she or he unless a blood sample was taken. Bile rose in my throat as I studied the chest. It was ripped open, letting the smell escape and provide a great view to see the human organs.  
  
Arteries, veins, organs, blood, bone, guts. That was all I could see beyond the skin!  
  
Turning on my heels it was as if the ghost of the person was stalking me. I could see the heart rolling around. I was literally now shaking in my boots, begging in my mind for the heart to just die and leave me. Squinting through my ill situation I found that a wolf was chomping on it, nudging it around to eat the juicer parts. Unable to take anymore I bolted off, becoming used to the company of my skeleton that repeatedly jabbed me in the side as I hurried off.  
  
This was a nightmare! I hope it was or else...I could never face my parents again!  
  
Sorrowful and full of despair I headed to the streets, hoping I could escape the moment. But wherever I looked, the red color wouldn't leave me. My gloves were peeled off and thrown away. My rings remained on though. But after being exposed to the stench, I reeked of death and murder.  
  
Murder, Murder, Murder. MURDER!  
  
Rubbing my neck I dived into a lone alley and gripped the wall as my knees gave out, and I landed on the ground moaning. This wasn't suppose to happen was it? If shaman king was indeed where I am, and if I was Faust VIII then I would go berserk like that again and again. In taking a shuddering breath I turned my back to face the back wall and leaned against it, sliding my butt onto the ground. Digging into the dirt as I stared blankly at the opposite wall.  
  
I killed someone  
  
I mauled someone  
  
I Murdered someone  
  
I mutilated someone  
  
Disgusted with myself I didn't move for the whole time I was there. I had no watch, I wasn't close to any stores, and my ears were tuned out and didn't hear anything but the gentle pats of rain as it began to fall. I hope god forgave me for what I did. Maybe that's why the gods cried for me, spilling forgiving tears. Washing away the stench of blood and death. Ridding me hopefully of the gore that was stuck on my skin. Regardless I still sat there, unmoving.  
  
I couldn't muster the strength to stand. The battle and quick walk had taken most of what I used for reserve energy and so I was like a ragged doll. Broken and crumpled until something happened. Like rest, but I feared to sleep, afraid I would change again and become a berserker of some sort. I never knew Faust (or was it me?) was so violent, but that didn't matter. What's done was done. Just, why did it affect me so much? Because I killed the Shaman with my own hands? It should have made no difference.  
  
Mulling over my thoughts made me quite silent in terms of homeless people, or poor people passing by me. Glancing at me suspiciously, wondering why my clothes were so red. Time passed as I nattered with my own mind. Pointing out whatever good of the situation was, and the bad. Eventually I staggered to my feet and limped to the out skirts of town. Just to the more forestry section, content with nothing but nature surrounding me on all sides.  
  
For once, it was a place. A place of no death and greed. Only a place for survivors and scavengers that preyed on or preyed upon others.  
  
What the hell was wrong with me? Its like I completely changed within the last 24 hours or so. Ever since I came here in fact. Frowning I swiped away tree and rolled underneath the poison ivy above. Rolling to a stop u shrieked out loud as I tumbled down the cliff that I was near. Fat must have been laughing this time. Plummeting down I only managed to grasp the twig sticking out like in all the movies. Gripping it tightly, I knew this was my only lifeline I could get.  
  
Hauling myself up, I was amazed the stupid twig hadn't snapped at all. Hauling my body up I got a bit discouraged as my feet slipped a few times. Trying to regain my footing, enough to climb up onto one of the rocks. Bracing myself I wasn't very surprised when the twig snapped (I hardly thought I'd survive the next moments of my life) and I plummeted further. Only there were no more life lines (twigs in other words.) and I welcomed the darkness. Closing my eyes to hope I would blank out before the impact.  
  
With wind rushing against me, and the fall forcing me down, as does all gravity. I could only wait, suspended in air. Falling to my doom.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Um. What have I been doing just updating Shaman Life? Hah XD 


End file.
